The Keychain
by RinKirby
Summary: Len loves Rin. Rin hates Len. It's a real problem for poor Len's love life. Luckily, Rin's lost something important to her. Len will help Rin... of course. But is it really worth it? Rated M only for very mild swearing. Honestly.
1. Opportunity

Chapter 1

Ugh. School. I hate school. Don't get me wrong. I love school.

What's not to like? I like the teachers, the teacher-aides, English, Maths, Geography, Ancient History, Modern History, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Earth Science, Art, Drama, Design and Technology, Music-

Whoops. I get carried away sometimes. It's a habit of mine. Remind me if I get carried away to stop, can you? Thanks.

So I must sound like a bit of a geek, nerd or smart guy (Whichever term you prefer). And I am a bit of a geek, nerd, smart guy. Which brings me to my next point. Being smart has disadvantages.

'What?' you say. 'Being smart is bad?'

Yeah, I know, right? Intelligence is 100% beneficial in every way for a person. Or at least it should be.

But tell that to the miscreants who walk around the school like the own the place. For some reason, they've developed a mind set on the destruction of the next generation's doctors/dentists/Einsteins.

And here's future inmate number one.

"Oi Len!" calls Kaito Shion, "Can you come here for a sec? I want to test out this present my dad gave me yesterday." He lifts up a hand, showing his brand-new brass knuckles.

Kaito picks on the people of the lower social hierarchy in this school. Because bullying is a concept too large for him (three-syllable word), he does it with the aid of his brothers Akaito and Taito (yeah their parents were _really_ creative).

Luckily for me, today there is a third choice between being beat up and being mashed up. I continue walking, pretending not to take notice of Kaito and his gang coming to assault me. They keep on advancing and fall into my trap.

See, I told you smartness is 100% beneficial.

Our paths have crossed exactly at the front of the headmaster's office. Kaito does not hesitate in giving me a 'friendly' punch in the stomach.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as loudly as I can.

Kaito looks confused. "Really, Len?" he says, "I've hit you a lot harder than _that_ many times and-"

"Oh, you have, have you?"

This booming voice does not belong to any of us teenagers. Big Al, headmaster of Kyoto Academy, loomed over our little skirmish. Kaito pales significantly.

"Come inside," says Big Al, with a slightly evil grin, "We can ah- talk- about this issue." He steps back into the shadows.

At least half of the school watches as Kaito walks tentatively into the darkness after Big Al and the door swings shut behind him. I _almost_ feel bad about doing that.

You'd think a victory like that would make me famous, wouldn't you? But no. I'm under strict instructions never to become famous. Instructions issued by the second person I want to introduce to you, whom I have the misfortune to be involved with.

Rin Kagamine.

'You live under fear of a girl?' If you scoff at me for that, I have some nice scars I want to show you.

Rin and Kaito both love to bully me. They live for it. I would have said that they were made for each other if there wasn't one _tiny_ problem.

I'm in love with Rin. Been stuck like this since grade seven and five years later, I still can't shake myself out of this fantasy that, one day, I _might_ just have a chance with Rin. In my dreams.

Why do I like her? Well, yeah, she bullies me, but people always say there's a thin line between hate and love. And if you were there, you'd see why I like- _love_ \- her. The sun shining off her beautiful smooth skin, her shiny golden hair, the smile that's always there on her lips, her cute white bow dancing around on her head-

Didn't I tell you to stop me when I did that?

Now you think I'm weird. Well, time to experience her firsthand. Here she comes.

"Hey nerd, stop blocking the doorway. Some of us who have lives need to get somewhere."

Didn't I say how genuinely sweet she is?

"Why are you staring at me like that? You're weird as shit, you know."

"I wasn't- uh- staring at you-"

A smile plays around on her lips as my voice dies out. Sometimes I swear she knows I love her. Without a word, she continues past me, bumping painfully into my shoulder as she goes. In my current state, it's no wonder that I lose my balance and fall to the floor.

"You were lucky you only got away with a fractured elbow." My elbow's not really fractured but it still hurts, so I accept Oliver's hand and he pulls me up.

Who's Oliver? About the only friend I have here at Kyoto Academy, and it's really not my fault. When two of the most popular kids in the grade hate you and everyone else just doesn't know you exist, you don't have much choice. But I picked well.

"I didn't think receiving an injury was lucky. Enlighten me."

Oliver chuckles. "Rin's not in a good mood today. Someone stole her favourite keychain."

"Oh is that it?" I said, "I thought someone had just killed her mum from the way she was acting."

But my mind detected opportunity.

 **People who are reading this, I would be so happy if you could give reviews. I'm a new writer so it would be very helpful. (But please don't spam me about taking it slower)**

 **Thanks and KEEP LOVING RIN**


	2. A Loving Stranglehold

Chapter 2

That's new.

I looked around the sea of heads, expecting to see one with blue hair headed my way. Nothing. Maybe Kaito was at the toilet. Which meant that this was my opportunity to escape this morning's torture session. I made a break for the school's front doors, casting covert glances behind me to make sure Kaito hadn't been planning an ambush. Which is why I ran smack into Akaito and Taito.

"Just the person we're looking for," growled Taito, seizing me shirtfront.

"This is not the person we're looking for," I said, waving a hand across his face. Hey, it worked for Luke and Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing?" said Taito, looking puzzled.

"I know!" said Akaito, raising his hand, "Pick me! Pick me!"

I've always considered Akaito the smartest of the trio but now I reconsider.

"Quit it," snarls Taito, then he turns to me, "Where is Kaito?"

"What?"

"What did you do to Kaito?'

Are they serious? "Are you serious?" I ask incredulously, "What did _I_ do to Kaito?"

Taito explained. "He wasn't at home last night, but we thought he was at a party or something like that. However, he isn't here to bully you right now, so I believe that you have- put him out of action."

Taito definitely qualified for the smartest of those three.

"Well?" said Taito, giving me a glare.

I would've laughed if I wasn't surrounded by two angry twelve-graders. So I decided to be reasonable instead.

"You think _I_ did something to _Kaito_? Not the other way round? Do I need to remind you who I am?" Taito considered this point. "You're probably right," he said, "But we need to blame someone."

With that, he raised his fist.

"Playtime's over boys. Get out."

I knew that voice.

"Rin?"

She didn't look at me but instead cocked an eyebrow at the two brothers. They knew they were outgunned but didn't want to leave without their dignity.

"Who's making us get out of the hallway? It's public space and we're just doing our job," snarled Akaito.

Wrong move.

Rin walked right up to Akaito. He was a good foot taller than her, and Akaito was too surprised at her daring to react. Rin jabbed a pressure point, making him collapse, then delivered a kick where it hurts.

As Akaito lay groaning on the ground, Rin dusted off her hands.

"Unfortunately for you," she said sweetly, "I'm also doing _my_ job."

Then she fixed her attention to me. I didn't know what to do- Say thanks? Run away? Both seemed like good options.

But Rin didn't give me a chance. All she said was, "It's nothing personal."

Then she grabbed my neck and slammed me against a wall. "Where is it?" she growled.

"Where's what?"

She applied more pressure to my neck. "My torch keychain."

"I –ack!- don't know!"

Rin was not satisfied with my answer. "Tell me or I'll kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it."

Unlike most people, she was capable of carrying out this threat.

I tried to shout, "I'm not stupid enough to steal from you!" but it came out as, "Ikkkknoktkkkkkkkstu*wheeze*pidekkghtockckckackstkkealfroommmmmmmmkkkmkkccyoukkkk…!"

Rin seemed to understand, though and she released her hands from my throat. She had an air of disappointment as she turned to leave, but there was something else.

 _Fear._

"Hey!" I called after her. I dashed after her, past a confused Oliver, and stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?"

I hesitated- would she just reject my offer? - but decided to take my chances. "How important is that keychain to you?" I asked, "I can help you find it if you want."

All the rage disappeared instantly from her eyes, and Rin suddenly looked just like a dog whose owner had abandoned her. She looked at me as if she dared to hope that maybe, I could do what she had not.

And I realised that this was no ordinary keychain.


	3. Truth or Fiction?

Chapter 3

As the great author Mark Twain said, "Truth is stranger than fiction"

For example: I'm worried about Kaito. That doesn't make sense either.

But it does. Kaito had not turned up for a week now and his brothers were more desperate than ever. The Shions offered me many bribes to give them Kaito's location, but I didn't know it myself.

Oh, yeah. There's another thing. If you said I would be in a relationship with Rin I wouldn't have believed you either. Sure, I wanted it to happen, but that didn't mean it was going to.

But I am. It's a business relationship, unfortunately, but I'm allowed to be hopeful, aren't I?

What type of business? I'm helping her find this 'keychain' and she has to tell me the truth. She'll probably make up a story, but I'll know it's not true if it makes sense, thanks to Mr Twain.

"So what is it all about?" I ask Rin.

I'm at her house, in her room, sitting on her bed next to her. It's a dream come true.

But I don't dream about this sort of thing, that's sick (and not in the good way).

"It's a keychain."

That much I had figured out. I wait for Rin to go on, but she doesn't. She's looking at me like that forlorn dog again, wondering if I would keep her secrets. She's got good reason not to trust me though. I could easily have wanted revenge after she bullied me. But I would never betray her trust. How could I, when I loved her?

Please tell me I don't sound too mushy. I'm still immature.

Rin finally makes up her mind and says, "It's the keychain my dad gave me a week before he died. He knew he had cancer, so-"

Tears begin to form themselves at the edge of her eyes.

I'm no better with crying girls than demented wombats (I've got scars from both), so I say, "If you -er- don't want to tell me, it's alright." But Rin fixes me with a slightly watery glare before finishing.

"The keychain contains his will, and he left me ten million dollars."

That shut me up. Ten million dollars shuts anyone up.

I clear my throat before speaking, "Sorry if this sounds a bit insensitive, but, why didn't you claim it?"

"I can't until I'm 18."

Well this little discussion explained why Rin was so _forceful_ about her methods of finding the keychain. I cast sideway glances and notice that her room isn't exactly large or luxurious. She's probably closer to poverty than riches.

It might also explain how she keeps such a feminine body and flat chest.

What are you talking about? I didn't _stare_ at her or anything like that. It's not like she's the home screen background on my phone or anything like that.

My phone buzzes. I've got a message.

Rin stares at it then looks at me strangely. "Why am I your home screen background?"

I can feel myself going fifty shades of red. "Its –uh-, I mean, its just-"

Rin smiles and nods knowingly, "Of course."

Eager to change the subject I ask, "So do you want me to help you with your search?"

Rin nods very eagerly, "Please. I'll give you a quarter of the will if you find it."

I scratch the back of my neck. "Er- That's not necessary," I quickly say.

"Well, thanks then," she says and she lies back on the bed.

"Well, I've got to go now," I say, even though I don't. I just can't afford any more slip-ups with her. I'd love to stay, but if I do, I'll probably accidently show her my whole collection of photos of her.

"Show me what?" yawns Rin.

Did I say that out loud?

"Never mind. See you tomorrow."


	4. The Message

Chapter 4

I get off the bus and look at Rin's house. Hopefully with the ten million dollars we're going to find, she'll be able to get something better, because at the moment it's so small that they could rent it out for ants to live in.

Of course it's not that small. Haven't you heard of a hyperbole?

Rin opens the door when I knock. I frown. "Where are your school clothes?"

Rin giggles, "It's Saturday, silly!"

I'm still confused. "Then how are we going to ask everyone whether they've seen your keychain or not?"

Now Rin looks confused too. "Are all boys like you? We're going to the beach obviously. That's where almost everyone hangs out."

I never go there. I have a good long list as to why, but my main reason is that everyone expects you to swim where fish excrete waste.

"I can't go out wearing my uniform," I say, "I'll have to go back home."

I turn around to go hail a taxi, but Rin stops me. "I don't know what you're talking about," she says, "I think you look cute in that."

Have I said before that I can read eyes? It's like seeing what the person is thinking by looking at their eyes. Although my eye reading skills are a bit rusty. Once I looked a McDonald's worker in the eye and they were thinking 'I love working at Hungry Jacks'. But I digress.

When I looked Rin in the eye and found no thoughts of flattery it was back to 50 shades of red. Except this time it was closer to 50 squared.

For the lesser-minded people, what just happened was that Rin complimented me for the first time.

Amazing.

"Are you alright, Len?" says Rin, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah," I say, sounding like I just had fifty shots of vodka, "Let's go find that keychain."

As we walk towards the beach, I find myself considering something. Why did Rin choose me to help her? I'm not exactly on the top rung of the social ladder. I glance sideways and catch a corner of her eye. That's all I need. But what I see shocks me.

Rin is basically friendless.

Yeah I can hear you say that she was powerful enough to order me to be unpopular back in Chapter 1. But that's the point. She was _powerful_ not _popular_. It's a façade.

That must suck. Going through high school without a single person to be there with you.

Even I have a friend. Although he's more with his girlfriend Lenka this year, so I know what it's like to be lonely.

Subconsciously, I slip an arm onto Rin's shoulder. Startled, she looks at me but doesn't say a word. All she does is gaze into my brown eyes with her big sapphire ones…..

Oh SHIT.

Can she eye-read? I read somewhere that something like 0.5% of the population can do it fluently. If she can, what am I thinking? Does she know that I know? If she does, then I know that she knows that I knows. I have no idea what my eyes say. I try not to look into mirrors too much.

NO, it is not because I'm ugly, rather, I don't want to be a conceited fool like you, dear reader.

Back to the present, please.

Rin seems to have read her fill. She keeps her eyes on the road ahead. Is this really the same girl who used to bully me?

We're at the beach now. The first people we encounter is Oliver and Lenka. He seems surprised that I've hooked up with someone.

Hey, I'm not _that_ bad with girls. Lenka is just as surprised, and with unrivalled precision she snaps a photo of us and prepares to post it on fifty different social media sites.

I've known Lenka longer than Rin, and I know for a fact that she has blackmailing material on everyone.

However, before Lenka can access Twitter or Instagram, Rin snatches the phone. With just as much unrivalled precision.

She dangles it over a drainpipe, but I nudge her and whisper, "Keychain."

Rin reluctantly hands back the phone. Oliver looks on, amused, and says, "Took you long enough, Len."

I smile but say, "Banter later. Important matters first. Have you seen Rin's torch keychain?" Oliver shakes his head no, but Lenka perks up suddenly.

Suspicion level one.

"You know anything about it?" I ask her. I expect a no, but the answer is quite different.

"Yes. But it's not me who has it. Taito has it."

Taito?

"He told me to give me this message," continues Lenka. She fishes out a grubby-looking scrap of paper from her pocket. It read:

AW

22:00

But it was not the message that caught my attention.

The message was in Kaito's handwriting.


	5. I'm with them Cops For Now

Chapter 5

The street is dark as I walk towards the abandoned warehouse, dim street lamps lighting the way. It's an old storage facility that was used during WW1, but since the war was over a long time ago it's now abandoned. No one can be bothered to demolish it, too, because that costs money, and our council is short on that.

Why am I going to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night? What intelligence level am I dealing with here? Surely you read Kaito's message? AW means Abandoned Warehouse obviously and 22:00 means 10pm.

What? No way did Kaito mean Akita's Fruit Warehouse that's AFW not AW.

BAM!

Something knocked into my shoulder, driving me off balance. I almost fall, but catch myself at the last minute and stumble instead.

It must be an ambush! From my many years of bullying, I know that ambushes are the only thing Kaito bothers with preparing.

I can't see whether it's Akaito or Taito that he's sent after me because we're too far from a streetlight.

I'm no better with fighting than dealing with epileptic lemurs, but I attempt a punch to my attacker's face. No good.

Whoever it is easily snatches my wrist to prevent my attack. But then, it can't be any of the Shions. Their reactions are slower than a sloth with a hangover.

"Len, why are you trying to attack me?"

Shit.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

She lets go of my wrist and asks, "Surely you read Kaito's message? I'm going to get my keychain back."

I shake my head. "No way. You could get hurt."

She tilts her head and smiles that knowing smile. "Are you worried for me, Len?"

I really need to stop and think one of these days. Either that or get confident.

"Anyway," Rin says, "I'm better at fighting than you are."

She's got a point. A very _pointy_ point.

"Are you sure? My lawyer I can't help us if we get hurt. He doesn't cover me anymore since the case about the animals," I say.

"Animals?" she enquires.

It involved a demented wombat, an epileptic lemur and a sloth with a hangover, to be precise, but I decide that those details aren't important at the moment.

So we walk on.

The streets are as dark as they were before, but now I have some bright feeling with Rin beside me, like she's emitting some sort of aura that pushes away the darkness surrounding us.

Much too soon, it's over.

The warehouse towers in front of us, like a giant monster lying in waiting. The doors are open, wide enough for its prey to enter, but enough so that they prey realizes it's a mouth.

We step through.

"Rin Kagamine."

Kaito's voice echoes through the warehouse.

"You came to collect your keychain, I presume? Well, there's a little matter to-"

There's a pause.

"So you really did give up on me," Kaito says, his voice barely audible, "And you dumped me for Len?"

His tone is mocking, which is quite insulting actually. I'm not _that_ bad popularity-wise. Unlike other people, I can name at least twenty people definitely below me on the social hierarchy.

Wait a second. Did Rin _dump_ on Kaito? That explains why Kaito has Rin's keychain. Revenge.

Kaito seems to recover himself. "It doesn't matter anymore. If you want your keychain back, I'll give it to you."

He's going to ask for something. The bad guy always does that.

"In exchange for nine million dollars."

"WHAT?" Rin practically shouts.

I decide to fight a dumb enemy by playing dumb.

"You know we don't have nine million dollars in our pockets," I say, "Be reasonable."

Kaito smirks at me. "But Rin's keychain does."

Damn. I was relying on his inability to read.

Rin looks hopeless. This is the money she needs for her family to gain a better grip on life. And I'm not letting her throw it away.

"Just one question," I asked Kaito, "Where were you when you disappeared for a week?"

Kaito's never looked so smug in his life. "I skipped school for a while to find Rin's keychain. I knew it was the perfect bargaining material. Even my parents didn't know where I was, but I thought Taito and Akaito would just tell them I was at a sleepover or something. It took me a while to find it, but eventually I found the keychain under Rin's bed."

Rin looks shocked at the level of lowness Kaito is showing. "You broke into my house?"

"That's right Rinny," he says, flashing a fake winning smile.

No remorse at all. This is perfect.

"Thanks for that," I tell Kaito, "Now that you've confessed your crimes to a bunch of policemen, and shown no remorse for your actions, what are you going to tell the magistrate?"

Both Rin and Kaito look momentarily confused, then shocked as the policemen I called prior to our meeting stepped out from the shadows.

"Come on buddy," smirks one of them, a tall black-haired man, "Your cell awaits you."

The other cop turns to me and says, "Well I didn't believe you at first kid, but I'm glad I did. This is the guy we suspect of drug distribution too."

I smile and nod, "Anything I can do, officer."

I'm about to throw a few mocking gestures at Kaito (hey, he did insult me), when a warm hand grasps mine, reminding me that Rin is here too. She looks me in the eye.

"Thanks," is all she can say.

"You're welcome," is all I can say back.

But our eyes say more.

Rin leans closer to me, eyes closed. With another girl, I'd have no courage to act. But how could I ever deny Rin?  
Her lips met mine.

And it was over too soon.

"Alright you two," laughs the tall policeman, "Stop before I arrest you for public indecency." They pack Kaito away and drive off, but Rin and I stay where we are, in semi-darkness, lit only by the pale glow of the moon.

There's only one thing left to say.

"That was a much better reward than a few million dollars."


End file.
